Unsupervised
by Anawiel Dewdrop
Summary: The boys have been messing around for a while now and Elrond's had enough. What happens when he takes a short break in Mirkwood and more importantly, can it be undone?
1. Pillow Fight

Title: Unsupervised

Author: Anáwiel

Rating: U

Summery: The "boys" have been messing around for a while now and Elrond's had enough. What happens when he takes a short break to Mirkwood and more important can it be undone? (humor)

Disclaimer: Oh How I WISH it was mine (well one elf in particular anyway), unfortunately all I own is a copy of the books and the DVD's and a few posters, that's it, anything recognisable is not mine and never will be (but I can still dream can't I ?)

Authors note: I'm not sure if Thranduil is really the way I wrote him to be but I don't care this is the way I like him to be, sorry if I'm wrong but oh well it's written now…

Unsupervised

Chapter One

It was the beginning of a glorious sunny day in Rivendell. It was mid spring and all of the flowers were blooming and the birds were singing merrily in the trees. Lord Elrond was standing on his favourite balcony looking out over Imladris breathing in the clean sweet air and enjoying the early morning peace and quiet before…

"LEGOLAS THAT WASN'T FUNNY" a voice ripped through the peace accompanied by three musical elven voices laughing so hard it was a wonder their lungs were still intact. The lord of Imladris rolled his eyes and sighed

"Here we go again," he said to himself wearily as he turned to go back inside to find out what was wrong with his youngest son this time.

It had been like this for over a month now, ever since Aragorn and Legolas had returned from their latest escapades (both were uninjured, Lord Elrond had almost died of shock) and started to create havoc with the twins, the like of which had not been seen in Rivendell since Elladan and Elrohir were children.

The Elvenlord walked the vast halls of Imladris until he came to a door; behind this door was the source of a noise louder than 100 orcs crashing through the forest. Setting his face into his trademark 'You're in trouble now' scowl he opened the door onto a scene of anarchy. Aragorn was on one side of the room with most of the pillows mounted up around him, he was soaked to the bone and lobbing the pillow at the three helpless figures on the other side of the room, and frequently hitting at least one of them. The two identical raven-haired elves were standing, bent double with one arm around the others shoulder and pointing and laughing at their brother with the other hand. The fair-haired elf was the worst of the three of them. He was lying on his back on the floor next to the twins, holding his stomach with one hand while pointing at the rather irate human on the other side of the room and laughing hysterically, and there were pillows everywhere.

"What is going on in here?!" Elrond yelled over the noise. At the sound of the Elvenlord's voice the three elves brought themselves barely under control, Aragorn stopped throwing pillows and turned to look at his father.

"He started it!" he said as he pointed an accusing finger at the fair-haired elf who was still lying on the floor and looking as if he was about to start laughing again at any moment. At the accusation he feigned an innocent look that said 'who me?' which nearly set the twins off again, it was only the look their father sent their way that stopped them, the elder elf then shifted his attention back to his youngest son.

"Alright, how was it our guests fault this time?" he questioned.

"Our guest" Aragorn started, "decided that it would be funny to leave me to sleep in and then stand outside my door and yell so that I would wake up and run out, only to find that a huge bucket of water had been set up above my door so that as soon as I opened it I was soaked"

As Aragorn was explaining what had happened to him Legolas had risen and was now in a sitting position on the floor, but by the time Aragorn was finished the elven prince had dissolved into another fit of laughter and collapsed back to his previous position, which earned him a pillow in the face thrown from his friends side of the room. Instead of making him stop it only made the elf laugh harder, the twins by now were beyond help and were close to joining Legolas on the floor. Despite the mood the Lord of Imladris was trying his best to retain he couldn't help the small smile that was starting to spread across his face. He quickly composed himself, if only to avoid a pillow in the face, and made the decision he had been musing over on the balcony

"You four will turn me grey before my time" he started after the currant round of 'the great pillow wars' had finished.

"Four?!" Legolas said rather indignantly from his new sitting position on the floor next to the twins, who had given up the fight to remain standing long ago and were now sitting on the floor as well.

"Yes FOUR" Elrond replied "That's why I'm going to Mirkwood for a week or two, your fathers halls should be quiet without you there."

Legolas feigned an almost hurt look, which brought a smile to the elder elf's face.

"See Legolas, I told you you're as bad as Aragorn" Elladan said as he playfully jabbed Legolas in the ribs.

"I'm offended" Legolas retorted in a hurtful sarcastic tone while flashing a smile at Aragorn.

"What do you mean YOU'RE offended?!" Aragorn said in the same way while throwing a pillow at his best friend. Legolas was half expecting this but it still managed to catch him in the face. Legolas promptly picked up the pillow and lobbed it back, beginning round three of 'the great pillow wars'.

Elrond knew it was pointless to try and stop it and even more pointless to stay and risk getting caught in the middle of it, so he just rolled his eyes and left, closing the door on his way out.


	2. So what are we gonna do now?

Title: Unsupervised

Author: Anáwiel

Rating: U

Summery: The "boys" have been messing around for a while now and Elrond's had enough. What happens when he takes a short break to Mirkwood and more important can it be undone? (humor)

Disclaimer: Oh How I WISH it was mine (well one elf in particular anyway), unfortunately all I own is a copy of the books and the DVD's and a few posters, that's it, anything recognisable is not mine and never will be (but I can still dream can't I ?)

Authors note: I'm not sure if Thranduil is really the way I wrote him to be but I don't care this is the way I like him to be, sorry if I'm wrong but oh well it's written now…

Chapter two 

The next day Elrond made good on his statement and at dawn rode out to Mirkwood with a small band of five elves acting as guards leaving Glorfindel to look after Rivendell in his absence.

"So…what are we gonna do now?" Elrohir asked as he lounged in one of the chairs in Legolas' room, all four were trying to decide how to spend the two weeks that they had before they could start to expect Elrond's return.

"We could go hunting" Elladan suggested from his position on the floor next to the bed.

"Naa," Aragorn added, he was sat on the bed with his legs over the edge and both hands, palm down, stretched out behind him, "the stores are full and a hunting party left this morning, there's no point."

"We could go fishing" Legolas suggested. He was sat on the wide windowsill, one leg dangling down on the inside with the other knee pulled up to his chest and his hands wrapped around his knee.

"Na" the twins answered together, "we broke our rods"

"Why don't we go swimming, or at least get out, if we were outside we could at least run around. I'm BORED sitting inside on a day like this" Aragorn whined, sounding much like the youth he was when he was first brought to Rivendell.

"Yea Okay" the twins said together again. It was creepy when they did that. So they all rose from their various places in the room and through sheer force of habit (and the fact they were travelling with Aragorn) they al went to their rooms and packed their weapons and various herbs and bandages, just in case. Then they snuck into the kitchen and discreetly stole as much food as they could get away with before they were caught and ran away into the forest.

They arrived at the lake they used for swimming, dropped their packs and weapons on the shore, stripped off to the cut off leggings they used as swimming shorts and raced each other in. There was no clear winner as they were all splashing to much too see, so they began the age old tradition of dunking each other under the water as many times as possible while trying to avoid being dunked themselves.

Without their knowledge or consent while they had been out there the sun had crept further and further along the sky and the air and water had developed a chill that Aragorn had begun to notice. It was coming, he could feel it and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

ACHOO the three elves jumped at the sudden sound ACHOO "Damn it" Aragorn softly cursed, that one hurt.

"Aragorn, are you okay" Legolas asked as he approached his friend, concern etched into his voice.

"I'm fine ACHOO, just a little sniffle"

"You sound ill"

"I'm FINE ACHOO"

"Where have I heard that one before?" the twins said together from across the lake, it was really creepy when they did that.

"Shut up ACHOO I am Fine" Aragorn yelled back.

"Well if you are fine..." Legolas said as he approached, a mischievous smile on his face, "then you won't mind if I do THIS" with that the elven prince jumped and put his hands on the man's head and using his body weight combined with the force of gravity he shoved his friends head under the water and held it there for a second or two before releasing him and running back to the shore. Grabbing his shirt as he ran he managed to get a head start on the unhappy human who had just re-surfaced and was coughing and cursing Legolas between breathes. Legolas' laughter rang throughout the forest further enraging the human who ran after the prince, leaving his clothes, pack and weapons on the shore.

"I'll get you for that" he yelled as more laughter reached his ears, leaving the twins on their own standing in the lake

"I guess that means it's time to go." Elladan said

"and I suppose they want us to bring the rest of their stuff back." Elrohir commented

"Come on, lets see if we can get home in time for supper"

"Oh close Aragorn, you almost got me"

"Get back here and stop cheating" The two friends voices floated back to the twins followed by Legolas' musical laughter.

"Or before Estel catches Legolas" with that they got out, dried themselves off and then put on their shirts, they gathered up theirs and their friends packs and followed at a more leisurely pace.


	3. Bumping into Glorfindel

Title: Unsupervised

Author: Anáwiel

Rating: U

Summery: The "boys" have been messing around for a while now and Elrond's had enough. What happens when he takes a short break to Mirkwood and more important can it be undone? (humor)

Disclaimer: Oh How I WISH it was mine (well one elf in particular anyway), unfortunately all I own is a copy of the books and the DVD's and a few posters, that's it, anything recognisable is not mine and never will be (but I can still dream can't I ?)

Authors note: I'm not sure if Thranduil is really the way I wrote him to be but I don't care this is the way I like him to be, sorry if I'm wrong but oh well it's written now…

Chapter three 

"LEGOLAS" Aragorn had managed to gain a little ground, but was still lagging behind his friend as they burst through the gates of Rivendell.

"Come on then slow poke human" Legolas taunted as he partially turned to face his friend. While he was turned facing Aragorn he couldn't see where he was going and he ran strait into a group of unsuspecting elf maidens.

It was hard to tell which one of the maidens was blushing the reddest but they all seamed to be enjoying the view of the wet elven prince sprawled on the ground wearing next to nothing. Slightly embarrassed by how many of them seamed to be looking at his chest Legolas stood up and put his shirt on, only to be knocked back down by an angry wet human. They rolled over three times before smacking into something big and quite solid, but not solid enough to stay standing upright when ran into from behind by two fully grown males.

The something came toppling down on top of the two struggling friends with a yell, putting a halt to whatever Aragorn was going to do to the elven prince he had only just managed to catch.

"What are you doing?"

Uut-Ooh…that voice sounded very familiar Aragorn thought. The three disentangled themselves and Aragorn found out why that voice sounded very familiar. He was now standing in the presence of two fair-haired elves. One was his friend ("for now") and the prince of Mirkwood, and the other one…

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Glorfindel asked as he picked leaves out of his hair.

"It's all his fault" Aragorn said as he pointed at Legolas.

"Excuse me, You were the one who tackled Me" Legolas replied as he copied the temporary Lord of Imladris by picking leaves and twigs out of his hair.

"Because you dunked me under the water"

"You said you were fine"

"That didn't mean you could…"

"Alright," Glorfindel said as he held up his hands for peace "I think I can guess what happened, just go and put some more clothes on both of you, before those ladies over there begin to lust after you."

At being mentioned all four of the ladies, who had been staring at the two friends, blushed an alarming shade of red before turning and walking briskly away in embarrassment.

Not realising that they had been being watched the two friends apologized to the Balrog slayer, said goodbye and quickly walked inside Imladris, shoving each other the whole way. Glorfindel just shook his head and turned towards his office to file some paper work. "No wonder Elrond left" he said to himself as he walked, still picking leaves out of this hair. He was almost to the main doors when two voices called out his name at the same time, he turned to find himself looking at two identical raven haired elves walking towards him.

"What can I do for you?" he inquired as they approached

"Well we were going to ask if you had seen Estel and Legolas yet but judging from you appearance I would say you have" Elladan said

"I have done more than seen them" Glorfindel replied, "they ran into me"

"We thought as much" Elrohir said "do you know where we could find them, They will probably be wanting their things"

"I think they have gone to their rooms to change" Glorfindel informed them.

"Thank you" the said together as they left to find the friends and return their clothes and packs. It was really really creepy when they did that.


	4. Herbs and Wine

Title: Unsupervised

Author: Anáwiel

Rating: U

Summery: The "boys" have been messing around for a while now and Elrond's had enough. What happens when he takes a short break to Mirkwood and more important can it be undone? (humor)

Disclaimer: Oh How I WISH it was mine (well one elf in particular anyway), unfortunately all I own is a copy of the books and the DVD's and a few posters, that's it, anything recognisable is not mine and never will be (but I can still dream can't I ?)

Authors note: I'm not sure if Thranduil is really the way I wrote him to be but I don't care this is the way I like him to be, sorry if I'm wrong but oh well it's written now…

Chapter four 

The friends had managed to get to their own rooms without bumping into any more unsuspecting females or temporary Elf Lords, or pushing each down any flights of stairs

Next time they both thought, and as was suggested by Glorfindel they both changed out of their wet clothes and into some dry ones. The twins had come and dropped off their things for them and made a comment about some very red maidens and one harassed looking Balrog slayer and then fled leaving their brother and their friend wondering how they could get the back for it.

ACHOO

"Do you still feel unwell" Legolas asked as they walked towards the Hall of Fire.

"I'd feel a lot better if you hadn't dunked me in the water"

"You said you were fine "

"Yea but…"

"Okay" Elrohir interrupted "I for one have had enough of this argument, now come on, Anáwiel said that if we got there fast enough they might feed us!" with that the twins took off at a run leaving Aragorn and Legolas behind.

"Come on then you old slow poke" Aragorn jibed as he ruffled Legolas' hair and then ran after his brothers"

"Oi. Do you mind" the elven prince called after the retreating figures as he fixed his hair and ran after them.

They reached the Hall of Fire and found that they had been left a bowl of fruit, some meat and a piece of Lembas each, there was also a glass of wine for later which had been left on the side. Beside which the was a decanter left for them to refill their glasses if they wished.

Someone had accidentally left a bag of herbs on the same table, most likely one of the place staff while they were cleaning up. Unfortunately one of these herbs, while being excellent for healing and in fact cleared up burns quite nicely, also increased the potency of alcohol if added to , lets say, a glass of wine. Rather more unfortunately would most likely be the fact that all four of the friends present knew the double use for this herb, and all of them wanted to get back at the other three. And perhaps even more unfortunately, the bag had been left open.

The first to go over for their glasses of wine was Aragorn. He spotted the bag, glanced in it, saw the herb, and made a plan. He poured four glasses of wine and added a pinch of the herb to the three of them, leaving his own fine. Then he left them, knowing that the longer the herb is left in the wine, the stronger it becomes.

"Where is the wine Estel?" Elladan asked as Aragorn returned empty handed.

"I don't know, it wasn't there when I looked" he sad as he sat down at the low table and began to help himself.

"I'll go get it" Elrohir offered as he got up from his cushion on the floor next to his twin. He disappeared behind the alcove that partially separated one half of the room from the other where the wine had been left and found the same scene as Aragorn had, and came up with the same plan. He took a small pinch of the same herb and dropped a bit into three of the glasses and left his own untainted. Then he left to allow the herb the time it needed to activate. After Elrohir came back empty handed his twin sought out the wine and, like his brothers before him, put a little into three of the glasses and left his own free from cotangents. Finally Legolas got fed up and went to find the wine. He also added a pinch of the herb to the glasses and returned to the group empty handed saying

"I found nothing but Anáwiel was there and she said she would bring it up and leave it on the table" He settled himself back down on his cushion and continued with his meal. 10 minutes later, when the herb had had plenty of time to activate, Legolas rose, collected the glasses and brought them over to the table. They took their glasses and toasted to good health, each suspecting nothing and each taking in the normally mild and pleasant wine at three times it's usual potency, it only took one glass to get them all drunk.


	5. Drunken Antics

MERRY CHRISTMAS and a very Very happy 2005, may all of your hopes and dreams come true and may the angels watch over each and every one of you and keep you all safe, happy and healthy. if anyone really feels generous you could drop me a review and tell me what you think of my writting. Thanks.

Title: Unsupervised

Author: Anáwiel

Rating: U

Disclaimer: Oh How I WISH it was mine (well one elf in particular anyway), unfortunately all I own is a copy of the books and the DVD's and a few posters, that's it, anything recognisable is not mine and never will be (but I can still dream can't I ?)

Chapter 5 

"You know Leggolash, you're my bes frien" Aragorn slurred

"You know Eshtel, you're my bes frien too" the fair haired drunken elf slurred back.

"What about ussh?" The twins asked at the same time, even drunk, it was really creepy when they did that

"Yea you're my besh friens too." Legolas and Aragorn replied in unison.

"Good" came the replies from the drunken raven haired elves.

"Now that we're all besh frins what should we do?" Aragorn asked with slightly glazed over eyes.

"I know!" Legolas said as he rose from his cushion and swayed a little "we should go 'sploring"

"Yea! That soush like a goo idea" the twins said as they joined Legolas on their feet. Aragorn made no response as he had fallen asleep.

"Now what can we do?" Elladan asked a little despondently as he noticed his human brother who had fallen backwards off of his cushion so his back rested on the floor and his hips had stayed attached to the cushion, and still hadn't woken up.

"We can still go 'slporing but we'll leave Eshtel a note" was Legolas' suggestion as he staggered off toward the writing desk in the corner of the next room., retrieved a pen and inkpot and brought them back over to the brothers who were now lightly poking Aragorn to see if he would come with them after all, but he was sound asleep. The twins turned when they heard Legolas approach and an identical puzzled expression, which Legolas would have found very funny had he been looking, crossed their features as they wondered why Legolas had only brought a pen over. It disappeared as they saw him dip the pen in the inkwell and begin to write on their brothers face. When he had finished he returned the pen and inkwell to the writing desk and returned as the twins finished reading the "note" Legolas had left on their brothers face. It simply read "Gone sploring Estel" and then the prince had signed his name.

"Common then" the fair haired elf beckoned to the twins as he turned to start his 'sploring,' (despite the fact he knew Imladris almost as well as his companions did). The sons of Elrond just stared dumfounded at their brother (who was now covered in ink) before turning and following Legolas out of the room, wondering where his 'sploring' would take him.

They followed Legolas from room to room as he poked his head through every door and looked in every room, all the while all three were mumbling and singing in the way only drunk people can. Every now and again they would find and unlucky elf or two in a room and they would stop and have a conversation with them before stumbling off giggling like children.

Half an hour later the sun had completely set and the stars were shining brightly on the house of Elrond. Outside all was at peace, the crickets were chirping softly to each other, the nocturnal animals were up and going about their own business and the odd owl could be heard hooting softly. Inside was a different matter, inside the three friends had finished their exploring in the library, in front of the newly discovered shelf of books on magic.

"Ada never told us about these" Elladan said as he pulled one down while Elrohir and Legolas looked at the other books housed on the library.

"Lets 'ave a look" Elrohir said as he lost interest in the book he was looking at and staggered over to look at the page his brother was so intently focused on.

"Looks like a spell" he said as he got close enough to look at the page

"Yep" Elladan confirmed "hey Leggy come 'ere, 'ave…" as he was speaking he looked over the top of the book to try and find the prince and beckon him over but when he looked he found the prince had passed out and was asleep on the floor, lying on his back with a book on his chest, but he wasn't alone. While the friends had been looking at books and exploring Estel had woken up. He had woken up all alone on the floor wondering what had happened, he had made his way into the bathroom to wash his hands and had looked in the mirror. He had then tried to wash his face but in his drunken state more water had ended up down his shirt than on his face, and none of the ink had moved anyway. He had then found his way out of the bathroom (after falling in the bath three times) and went exploring himself. It wasn't a hard trail to follow, all he had needed to do was follow the strange looks the three preceding him had left behind on the faces of everyone they had met on the way.

He had finished his own exploring five minutes ago when he had found the elves and saw his friend fall down asleep on the floor of the library. As his friends head had hit the floor Aragorn had made a plan, he still had a small knife in his boot, just in case, (in case of what he didn't know but just in case) and Legolas needed paying back. He had removed the knife from his boot and moved silently to his friend's side. He had taken one of the braids at the side of Legolas' head in his left hand and with his right had cut everything beyond the point of the princes ear off, he had then moved to the other side had picked up the braid and was in the process of cutting it off in the same way he had done the first when Elladan had looked over the top of the book. Before Elladan could comprehend what was going on Estel had cut both of Legolas' braids off and returned the knife to it's holder.

" Hey Eshtel, whatcha doin' here?" Elrohir asked

"Getting Leggy back" Aragorn had answered as he made his way over to his brothers "what you doing?"

"Look Estel Dan found a shpell" Elrohir said ignoring what Aragorn had done.

"Where?" Aragorn asked as he stumbled over to his brothers side, falling over every book, rug and piece of furniture on the way.

"Right there, look" Elrohir said as he let go of Elladan's arm and pointed at the passage in question, then promptly fell on his backside because he had lost his support.

"Know what I think?" Aragorn asked as he helped Elrohir to his feet and used him to support himself as he squinted at the book and focused all of his attention on the blurry black squiggles in front of him.

"Estel, no one knows what you think" Elladan taunted

"True, but I think we should read it" Aragorn answered half ignoring his brothers comment.

"Me too" Elladan agreed, perfectly timed with his twins response to the affirmative.

As they began to read the passage out loud, each filling in a word or two that the others couldn't read due to blurred double vision, Legolas, deep in his alcohol induced sleep, was very dimly aware of a slight tingling on his ears.


	6. The Morning After

Title: Unsupervised

Author: Anáwiel

Rating: U

Disclaimer: Oh How I WISH it was mine (well one elf in particular anyway), unfortunately all I own is a copy of the books and the DVD's and a few posters, that's it, anything recognisable is not mine and never will be (but I can still dream can't I ?)

A/N Beore i continue i would like to thank my first ever reviewersDreamWeaverEveninMist andKarri for taking the time to make me feel good and thank you to Karri for the note about my punctuation. i was beggining to think no one was reading this and i would just like to tell you that this story is finished and will be updated daliy (don't wory it's only ten chapters and they're not that long, Promice)

Chapter 6

Not long after reading the spell weariness overtook the brothers and they made their way to their own rooms, Elladan being the only considerate one in that particular group, in that situation, covered Legolas with a throw from one of the chairs before he left, almost tripping over the sleeping prince on his way out the door but all Legolas did was curl up under the throw and pull it a little more firmly around himself. Elladan merely left the library and proceeded to his room, one hand permanently attached to the wall on his left, until he found his door. He hesitantly let go of the wall and made his way to his bed where he fully intended to sit, take his boots off and get changed for bed but where he flopped rather gracelessly onto the bed and promptly fell asleep. His brothers had fared no better in their respective rooms, only Estel had managed to get one of his boots off before he fell asleep. All four were oblivious to what they had done during the night.

In the morning Legolas became the first to be aware of what had happened. He awoke slowly and immediately wished he hadn't, light assaulted his eyes and made his dull headache pound behind them. He moaned and rolled over intending to go back to sleep but the hard floor beneath him was too uncomfortable and his headache would not leave him alone until he got up and took something for it, so he rolled over onto his back and sat up slowly with his eyes closed. His hair, which had come loose as he slept, fell into his eyes as he sat up. As he moved to tuck it behind his ears and out of his eyes he discovered two things at once. The first was that his delicate braids beside his ears abruptly ended just beyond his ears and the second was that those aforementioned ears no longer ended in the beautiful points they had the night before, now they rounded off just like…

"ARAGORN!"


	7. A Conversation Between Friends

Title: Unsupervised

Author: Anáwiel

Rating: U

Disclaimer: Oh How I WISH it was mine (well one elf in particular anyway), unfortunately all I own is a copy of the books and the DVD's and a few posters, that's it, anything recognisable is not mine and never will be (but I can still dream can't I ?)

A/N: I'm not sure if Thranduil is really the way I wrote him to be but I don't care this is the way I like him to be, sorry if I'm wrong but oh well it's written now…

Chapter 7 

"Is there anything else my Lords?"

"No that will be all thank you" Thranduil said as the maiden bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her. As she did so Thranduil turned to continue his conversation with Elrond but the Lord of Imladris' face was full of concern and he was staring absentmindedly into space, which was a rarity in itself, but Elrond had been doing it more and more frequently over the past few days which, to put it frankly, was just plain weird for him.

"My friend, what troubles you?" Thranduil asked, the softly spoken question snapping Elrond out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, was I doing it again?" a nod from the King of Mirkwood gave him his answer.

"What is wrong Elrond, you seam to leave and retreat into your own world a lot recently, is it anything I can help you with?"

"I am sorry my friend, I'm just worried about the state my home will be in when I return, no offence but those four together are an accident waiting to happen, and I fear I have waited too long" Elrond explained.

"No offence taken. I know what they're like, remember they have graced my halls with their presence before"

"I know and I cannot apologize enough for that…"

"Do not worry all was forgiven long ago, anyway, we were talking about you. Would it ease your concerns if you were to cut your visit short and return to Rivendell to check on our darling children?"

"It would greatly but I would hate to offend you by…"

"My friend don't worry, you will not offend me. In fact I was planning on joining you on your return visit. Legolas has been away too long and Ibelieve the whole of Mirkwood would appreciate his presence here for a while. I am missing him."

"Thank you and I would love to have you join us. I would appreciate the company, do you plan to stay on with us for a time on our arrival?" Elrond enquired

"Perhaps for a short while yes, it would be quite enjoyable to take a short break away. As beautiful as Mirkwood is, the lurking evil cannot be ignored and I must admit it is beginning to pull at my heart. I will arrange the supplies and we can leave at first light."

With that decided the two elf lords went back to discussing slightly more trivial things, mentioning their children and their antics over the years, occasionally apologizing on their children's behalf. By the time they had finished talking it was late so they bid each other good night and retired to their rooms. For the first time since his arrival in Mirkwood Elrond slept soundly with no little thoughts nagging at the back of his mind.


	8. An Eventful Journey Home

Title: Unsupervised

Author: Anáwiel

Rating: U

Okay, before I go any further I think I should explain one or two things 'cause it's gonna get kinda strange. This story was written a few years ago now in response to a challenge on another website I'm a member of that only has stories concerning Legolas and Aragorn's friendship. This challenge involved witting a story that had to contain at least one of the following things.

1.Legolas gets a haircut

2.Aragorn gets a tattoo

3.Thranduil beats up Elrond in a fair fight

4.The twins get insulted and they have to respond

So what do i do? Include them all naturally. (the tattoo was when Legolas wrote on his face incase you were trying to figure out where that one is...i kinda figured that in Middle Earth they wouldn't have that many tattoo parlors and I was too scared to give him something that perminant) and the fight is coming in this chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Oh How I WISH it was mine (well one elf in particular anyway), unfortunately all I own is a copy of the books and the DVD's and a few posters, that's it, anything recognisable is not mine and never will be (but I can still dream can't I ?)

Authors note: I'm not sure if Thranduil is really the way I wrote him to be but I don't care this is the way I like him to be, sorry if I'm wrong but oh well it's written now…

Chapter 8

At first light the next day Elrond and Thranduil set off with the elves that had come with Elrond from Rivendell and a few from Mirkwood to act as Thranduil's guard. The journey itself was uneventful except for that one little fight, well , it wasn't really a fight, more a childish disagreement.

It happened as they neared Rivendell, they had made camp for the night and were expecting arrive by sunset the next day. After the camp was settled and everyone had been fed beds began to be put down and slowly the camp retired and feel asleep. At this point it was discovered that one of the two comfortable blankets had been lost, which meant that one of the elf lords would have to go without.

"I believe I should have it"

"No it's my turn"

"Well I am a king so I should get it"

"So am I in my own right, besides that's not a very good reason"

"Well too bad, I'm taking it"

With that statement Thranduil believed that the argument was won, until the handful of wet leaves hit him in the back of the head. Proving once and for all that Legolas inherited at least a little of his sense of humour and mannerisms from his father, Thranduil picked up a handful of wet leaves and mud and threw it back at the raven haired elf lord. Ten minutes later, after a fight that would have put the twins, Estel and Legolas to shame, a rather muddy and leaf covered Thranduil settled down on the blanket he had won in combat while an even more muddy and leaf covered Elrond settles down on his soft bed of (rather ironically) leaves. One fell asleep with a small slightly smug smile on his face. The other fell asleep plotting some sort of revenge. Neither knowing just how closely they were mimicking their children at that moment.

The next day Elrond got the chance to exact his revenge, all be it a rather childish revenge but it would be payback all the same. All had been normal until lunch, they had been talking and acting the same as always lulling Thranduil into a false sense of security. They stopped for lunch beside a small lake and when he was finished eating first and decided to go for a short walk around the lake while he waited for everyone else to finish eating, so he didn't se Elrond finish and sneak behind him. Thranduil was walking slowly around the lake while Elrond crept silently behind him waiting for his opportunity. It finally came when Thranduil paused to admire the view from this side of the lake, Elrond braced himself then bolted from behind the tree he had concealed himself behind, right at the king of Mirkwood. Thranduil had no time to move before Elrond hit him, all he managed to do was grab a handful of Elrond's shirt as he fell taking the lord of Imladris into the warm waters with him.

The guards that the Elder elves had left back at the camp heard the splash followed by the laughter as their lords resurfaced, then a lot of splashing as they once again put their children to shame with their water fight.

A short while later two dripping wet , laughing Elf lords walked back into camp with one arm around the others shoulders, a truce having been called between them, the guards merely smiled, having known their lords for as long as they had, they had become accustomed to them acting more like their children then the powerful elves they were. Elrond and Thranduil were offered towels, blankets and a change of clothes before they set off for Rivendell again.


	9. Hangovers and Discoverys

Title: Unsupervised

Author: Anáwiel

Rating: U

Disclaimer: Oh How I WISH it was mine (well one elf in particular anyway), unfortunately all I own is a copy of the books and the DVD's and a few posters, that's it, anything recognisable is not mine and never will be (but I can still dream can't I ?)

A/N: I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers grumpy, DreamWeaverEveninMist, Karri and mage of the winter, it's you that keep us inspired and give us the will to continue but I must tell you mage of the winter that I did mess with Legolas but don't worry, all will be happy once again.

Okay, as an extra special treat for being so lovely to me I'm posting two chapters tonight yep TWO. I'm going away tomorrow and I thought it would be cruel to leave you hanging for four days wondering what's gonna happen so TA DA…Aren't I nice?

Chapter 9 

"ARAGORN!"

The scream, despite how loud it was, barely cut through Estel's hung over brain. It still woke him with a start however.

"ARAGORN!!"

That got him moving, he bolted from his room and ran in the direction that the scream had come from, ignoring the headache that had begun to pound behind his eyes. He arrived to find a near hysterical Legolas sitting on the floor of the library feeling his ears.

Assuming that he was upset about his haircut (which Aragorn could just barely remember if he concentrated hard enough) Estel approached slowly and cautiously, looking behind him occasionally to make sure that his exit was still clear in case he had to beat a hasty retreat.

"Legolas?" he broached. The ranger believed for a minute that his friend had not heard him, until Legolas looked up, fear and panic written all over his fair face. "Legolas what's wrong?"

"Estel, something horrible has happened to me and…and…I don't know what to do" Legolas responded on the verge of hysteria.

"Well tell me mellon-nin, then perhaps I can help" Estel replied as he sat next to his best friend on the floor, "and why do you cover your ears, am I too loud for this time in the morning?" Estel moved to take Legolas' hands from his ears but the prince pulled away from him.

"Mellon-nin?"

"Legolas?"

Estel and Legolas looked up to find two identical sleepy, hung over faces in the doorway.

"Legolas, are you well?" Elladan asked as he and Elrohir came in. Elrohir rubbing his one of his eyes and looking very much like the five year old he acted like most of the time. All attention then shifted back to Legolas who looked at the floor and took his hands away from his ears. Three shocked gasps met the revelation of his new found mortality.

"How did that happen?" Elrohir asked, his eye rubbing having stopped

"I don't know…I don't know…I…I just woke up and……and I tried to tuck my hair behind my ears and…and I found my ears are round and…and WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR ESTEL!!!"

"Why do you always blame me?"

"Because it is always YOU"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"Not all the time"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Well it is this time"

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was"

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was" a new voice had entered the argument. It was attached to Elladan.

"How do you know?" Estel inquired

"I saw you"

"When?"

"Last night when you cut Legolas' hair, you did it to get him back for writing on your face.

"No I didn't" Legolas joined in.

"Yes you did, you even signed it" Estel said as he pointed to the prince's graceful scrawl across his right cheek.

"Well I don't remember it"

"Doesn't mean you didn't do it"

"I know I did it but anyway, what are we going to do about my ears?"

The room fell silent as the twins took seats at the table and Legolas and Estel remained on the floor, all trying to think of a way out of the situation they had found themselves in. the silence was broken minutes later when four hungry stomachs growled almost in unison.

"I believe we would all benefit from a bath , a change of clothes, and a meal" Elladan observed.

"But I can't go out like this, my hair's a mess and my ears are round" Legolas protested

"Just leave your hair down it'll cover your ears. When we are done we will all meet back here and try to find a way to sort this out." Elrohir suggested. All three nodded in agreement and one by one they left for their rooms (Legolas being extremely careful that his hair was covering his new ears) where they all took a bath, changed their clothes and went down to se what they could scavenge for breakfast. Half an hour later they alll came back to the library washed, changed, fed and feeling a little better then they had when they gotten up.

"Okay so now what do we do?" Elrohir asked as he closed the door and turned to face the other three in the room.

"First we figure out how Legolas ended up this way" Elladan said "then we just have to figure out how or if we can reverse it"

"You make it sound so easy" Legolas said, a hint of anger present in his voice "but what if there is no way to turn me back, what if I'm stuck as a…as a mortal" he shuddered at the very thought.

"What's wrong with being mortal?" Estel asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Nothing mellon-nin, I just don't want my life to end before I have even begun to live it"

"You're nearly three thousand years old, how could you possibly have not started living yet?"

"When you believe that you have all the time in the world you take life at a more leisurely pace mellon-nin" Legolas supplied before he unintentionally offended his friend.

"Oh, Okay, anyway does anybody remember how Legolas ended up like this?" Estel asked, changing the subject before the conversation left him feeling really out of place. All four shock their heads "okay, well judging by the state of this place we spent some time in this room so it may have happened in here, look for something that may give us a clue as to what may have happened, and clean up a bit, we'd be skinned alive if Ada saw this." all three nodded and the search began. All of them would go through the same cycle, they would pick up a book, flick through it, then upon deciding it was the wrong one tidy it back into it's rightful place. They were searching and cleaning all day, only stopping for meals, then resuming, never finding the one book they needed. The one that had managed to slip under the bookshelf it normally rested on.

"Mellon-nin, it's late we can continue the search in the morning" Estel said around a yawn.

"You're right" Legolas said behind a sigh. "but I jut don't want to stop yet"

"I know and I would feel the same if I were in your position, but I just cannot keep my eyes open any longer and I believe that my brothers have fallen asleep already" There was a grunt from behind one of the bookshelves that was meant to sound argumentative, but only sounded half asleep "see?"

"Okay fine, but I'm not leaving this…" Legolas trailed off as he turned to find that Estel had fallen asleep on the sofa he had sat down in to take a break. Smiling Legolas took some throws and covered the twins, who had indeed fallen asleep propped against each other, with one of them and Estel with another one, then he commandeered one of the empty sofa's next to Estel, covered himself up with his own throw and fell asleep, but not before he'd made sure his ears had been covered up by his hair.


	10. Daddy's Home!

Title: Unsupervised

Author: Anáwiel

Rating: U

Summery: The "boys" have been messing around for a while now and Elrond's had enough. What happens when he takes a short break to Mirkwood and more important can it be undone? (humor)

Disclaimer: Oh How I WISH it was mine (well one elf in particular anyway), unfortunately all I own is a copy of the books and the DVD's and a few posters, that's it, anything recognisable is not mine and never will be (but I can still dream can't I ?)

Authors note: I'm not sure if Thranduil is really the way I wrote him to be but I don't care this is the way I like him to be, sorry if I'm wrong but oh well it's written now…

Chapter 10

The next morning all woke up a little stiff and sore and the whole process began again, they searched and cleaned and cleaned and searched with absolutely no luck.

"Mellon-nin, I'm beginning to doubt that the answer lies in this room" Estel said as it approached lunchtime.

"So am I" the twins voiced from the other side of the library at the exact same moment.

"I know, I am as well, but where else could it be, this is the only place I remember being in and surely if it happened Earlier then someone would have noticed" Legolas mused.

"Okay, I've got an idea" Elladan said "why don't we go and have lunch and then make a quick sweep of the entire house just to be sure, then we can return and continue our search"

"That sounds like the best idea you've had all day" Elrohir said "but just one question, do you even know what it is that we're looking for?"

"Well…no, but we might have better luck in another room"

"Alright, no offence but I am beginning to get a little bored of the sight of these four walls, I wouldn't mind a change" Legolas said.

The decision made, the quartet left the library (which had been restored to its former state of neatness) and headed to the kitchen for some lunch. When they had finished they all headed to the Hall of Fire because that was the last place any of them could remember being before they're memories went fuzzy and they woke up.

At Elladan's suggestion they all split up to cover more of the house faster. So they all individually went from room to room searching, occasionally stopping to talk to the random elves they had on the night, no-one knew anything and their search was fruitless.

An hour later they were all sitting in the library again generally staring at the walls, not saying much and wondering what to do next.

"Well, what are we going to do now? The answer is no-where in the house" Legolas asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"The only choice we have now mellon-nin is to wait for Ada to come home and seek his advice" Estel said

"What do you mean WAIT? I have to stay like this for the next two weeks, maybe MORE?! I cannot keep my hair like this for the next two weeks, it's already annoying me and it's only been two days"

"I'm sorry Mellon-nin but it's the only thing I can think of doing now, I'm completely out of ideas, do either of you have any?" Estel asked as he turned his head to look at his brothers

"Nope"

"None"

"To tell the truth I'm out of ideas as well. Yours is the best, I shall just have to wait and avoid as many people as possible" Legolas conceded

"So…What will we do until then?"

Three pillows flew through the air and hit Estel in various places on his body, when he recovered from the temporary shock he picked up a pillow of his own and initiated round four of the war of the pillows.

During the ensuing bedlam they did not hear the dozen horses draw up in the courtyard, they did not see their fathers dismount and enter the house and they did not sense the two elf lords standing outside the door listening to them.

"I thought they would have gotten sick of that by now" Elrond said as he opened the door to greet his sons and present their other guest to them, the scene that greeted them was almost exactly the same as the one that had driven the Elf Lord away in the first place.

"Aren't you four tired of that yet?" he asked as he spotted them, Estel was lying on the floor with the twins sitting on either leg and Legolas sitting on his chest hitting him with a pillow. All four started and looked up at the same time, Legolas doing so so fast it flicked his hair behind is ear exposing the fact that it was no longer pointy. Before he could hide it Thranduil stepped into the room and unfortunately noticed.

"Legolas?" Thranduil cried as he approached his son who was now standing and helping Estel to his feet "Legolas, my little Greenleaf, what happened"

"We don't know Ada; I went to sleep one night and woke up the next morning like this"

"Well do you know how to fix it?"

"No, we've been looking for the past two days and have been unable to come up with a solution."

"I'm surprised you were able to look for anything in this mess" Elrond voiced from the doorway where he had remained.

"We're sorry Ada" three voices replied from various positions in the room.

"Mellon-nin" Thranduil said as if he had just remembered Elrond was in the room "would you possibly know how to reverse this?"

"I'm not sure, if I am correct then yes, but first I must ask that this room be cleaned because I cannot seam to find the book I need" Elrond replied as he crossed the room towards the bookshelf where it usually rested.

"Yes of course" The three elves and two mortals replied. All six got to work immediately in their own little areas that they had been standing in. Elrond, being the closest to it began at the bookcase. He began by picking up all of the books on the floor surrounding the bookcase. Even when all of the books had been picked up and replaced on the shelf he still could not locate the book he was sure would reverse the spell Legolas appeared to be under, so he dropped to his hands and knees and looked underneath the shelf.

"Aaha" he said as he rose, book in hand "I believe I have the answer"

"Where did you find that?" Elladan asked as they all stopped at the same time to discover what the answer would be

"Underneath the bookshelf"

"Are you sure it will work?" Legolas asked

"This is the only book I have that could have changed you in this way, we can only try, now Legolas if you wouldn't mind would you come over here and sit in this chair so I can monitor you in case something goes wrong."

Legolas nodded and moved over to the couch Elrond had indicated. As he sat down Thranduil crossed the room and sat next to him, taking one of his son's hands in his own. Legolas shifted his gaze from Elrond to his father and gave him a smile, Thranduil returned it with on of his own before father and son turned to look at Elrond who had found the right page in the book and was ready to begin.

"Ready?" At the nod from Legolas Elrond began reading what he hoped was the counter spell to restore Legolas to his former self. As he read the prince of Mirkwood closed his eyes and sighed, he could feel that same slight tingling he had when the spell was first cast. He opened his eyes when Elrond finished speaking and knew it had worked, he could hear the trees whispering to each other again, a sound he didn't realise he had missed.

"Thank You"

After the spell had been reversed and many hours had been spent re-cleaning the library, all six of them left to have their evening meal. Over dinner the elf lords managed to piece together exactly what had happened from the fragmented memory's of their children. A lecture was decided against as the lesson seamed to have been learned this time. When they were finished the four friends retired to Legolas' room to talk. When they arrived Legolas spread a blanket on the floor and they all lay down to get comfortable while they were talking as they were all completely exhausted.

"It was all your fault you know Estel" Legolas said to the ranger who was lying on his right.

"How was it my fault?"

"I'm not sure, but it was all your fault"

"He's right you know" Elrohir stated from Legolas' left

"I agree" his twin said from Estel's left

"Oh thanks, you two are supposed to stick up for me"

"But Estel, we thought you were big enough to look after yourself now" Elrohir said, his face a picture of innocence and his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Trust you to turn that back on me now"

"Yep" both replied at the same time, how the hell did they keep doing that.

"Estel, are you tired?" Legolas asked as he caught his friend in the middle of a yawn.

"A little yes" Estel replied

"Okay wait here" Legolas said as he rose and crossed over to the bed where he picked up all of the pillows and gave one to each of them on his return before lying back down and placing one under his own head.

"Thank you" Estel said as he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, all of you" Legolas said into the near silence

"For what?" Elrohir asked

"For being there for me and helping me over the past few days, it really meant a lot to me"

"You don't need to thank us" Estel said "you would have done the same for us…You're welcome anyway"

One after another they all fell asleep. An hour later Elrond and Thranduil entered to tell them that it was time to go to their own rooms because Legolas and Thranduil were planning to leave in the morning and needed their sleep. When they opened the door the scene that greeted them was so heart-warming it made them look at each other and smile. Estel, Elladan and Elrohir had reached over each other and they all had one of their hands covering Legolas' which were folded across his chest. The elf lords entered, took the other blanket from the bed and covered their children with it. Thranduil then knelt down and kissed his son on the forehead before leaving after Elrond who closed the door, turned to the King on Mirkwood and said,

"We have good kids there don't we?"

"Yes we do mellon-nin we do indeed"

The End.


End file.
